Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of products containing water and water-soluble ingredients. This invention further relates to new and useful flowable aqueous slush products having low or no solids content. The invention also relates to a method of producing such products. "Solids content" as used herein refers to dissolved solids and does not include dissolved liquid ingredients.